


The Groundhogs

by AnonJ



Series: Stream of Soul [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mass amnesia, Not quite a groundhog day loop, People Coming Back from the Dead, cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: A hundred years ago, Monsters surfaced from Mt. Ebbott, much to the surprise and confusion of the humans in the surrounding area. After all, weren't Monsters just the stuff of legends?With their ambassador leading them, a human child that had been missing for months beforehand, monsters reintegrated into society. Friendships were formed, trade agreements were made, and monster towns sprung up around the mountain.Then, a year later, it all vanished. The buildings lay empty, the monsters were all gone. The human child was nowhere to be found.





	The Groundhogs

A hundred years ago, Monsters surfaced from Mt. Ebbott, much to the surprise and confusion of the humans in the surrounding area. After all, weren't Monsters just the stuff of legends?

With their ambassador leading them, a human child that had been missing for months beforehand, monsters reintegrated into society. Friendships were formed, trade agreements were made, and monster towns sprung up around the mountain.

Then, a year later, it all vanished. The buildings lay empty, the monsters were all gone. The human child was nowhere to be found.

 

* * *

 

Ninety-eight years and six months ago, Monsters surfaced from Mt. Ebbott, much to the surprise and confusion of the humans in the surrounding area. After all, didn't this happen before?

With their ambassador leading them, a human child that had been missing for 6 months after the great dissapearance, monsters were questioned. None had any memory of their year on the surface, not even the human child. Monsters could not reintegrate into society. Friendships were scorned, trade agreements were ignored, and monster towns were vandalized and plundered.

Then, a month later, it all vanished. The buildings lay torn and broken, the monsters and dust piles were all gone. The human child was nowhere to be found.

 

* * *

 

Ninety-eight years and four months ago, Monsters surfaced from Mt. Ebbott, much to the surprise and confusion of the humans in the surrounding area. After all, hadn't some of them died?

With their ambassador leading them, a human child that had been killed a month ago, monsters cautiously reintegrated into society. Friendships were re-formed, trade agreements were re-signed, and monsters moved in to the broken and abandoned towns around the mountain.

Then, six months later, it all vanished. The buildings lay empty, the monsters were all gone. The human child was nowhere to be found. The humans sighed, and went about their business.

 

* * *

 

Ninety-seven years ago, Monsters surfaced from Mt. Ebbott, much to the resignation of the humans in the surrounding area. After all, they had been here before.

With their ambassador leading them, a cheerful and optimistic skeleton, monsters reintegrated into society. Friendships were formed and reformed (with some humans cursing their old friend's new job for taking up most of his schedule), trade agreements were retyped and re-signed (with the ambassador praising them for already having such a document handy, almost as if they had expected this), and monsters moved in to the towns around the mountain (where humans were waiting, ready to re-connect with old forgetful friends.)

Then, three years later, it all vanished. Half the town lay empty, the monsters were all gone. The human child had never made an appearance at all.

 

* * *

 

Eighty-nine years ago, Monsters surfaced from Mt. Ebbott, much to the surprise and confusion of the humans in the surrounding area. After all, why had it taken so long?

With their ambassador leading them, a cheerful and optimistic skeleton with an adopted human child, monsters reintegrated into society. Friendships were formed (though age gaps were common), trade agreements were made (always with the ambassador examining them carefully), and monsters moved in to the towns around the mountain.

Then, seven months later, it all vanished. Half the town lay empty, the monsters were all gone. The human child had dissapeared along with their adoptive mother.

 

* * *

 

Eighty seven years ago, Monsters surfaced from Mt. Ebbott.

 

* * *

 

Eighty five years ago...

 

* * *

 

Eighty one years.

Seventy nine years.

Seventy five.

Seventy three.

Seventy.

Sixty eight.

Sixty five.

Sixty four, sixty two, fifty nine.

 

* * *

 

Fifty years ago, Monsters surfaced from Mt. Ebbott, much to the surprise and confusion of the humans in the surrounding area. After all, why did they look older this time?

With their ambassador leading them, a human in an unstriped sweater, monsters reintegrated seamlessly into society. Friendships were sought out, trade agreements were brought out, and monsters moved into towns around the mountain which seemed tailor-made just for them.

Time passed, for humans and monsters alike. Friends fell out of touch, and new friendships rose to replace them. Old trade agreements that were useful for a newly-emerged society were replaced with the treaties of those well-established. Monsters moved out from the mountain's shadow and spread across the globe. For forty five years, the human ambassador helped lead their monster friends in prosperity, before they had to step down.

For they had been diagnosed with cancer.

The monsters mourned and grieved for their beloved ambassador's illness. The queen was distraught. The entire monster species, and many humans besides, all pitched in to pay for the best doctors, the most skilled healers, the latest medical advances. But it would not be a happy ending.

Four years later, the ambassador Frisk Dreemurr died, and all of monsterkind vanished.

 

* * *

 

Yesterday, Monsters surfaced from Mt. Ebbott, much to the grief and despair of humanity. After all, when would this cycle end?


End file.
